bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Manatee Fair
''Manatee Fair ''is a fashion magazine run by Amanda Hannity. Background History Its name is likely a reference to the real-life Vanity Fair magazine. It is a subsidiary of AOL-Time-Warner-Pepsico-Viacom-Haliburton-Skynet-Toyota-Trader-Joe's. Although it is primarily a fashion magazine, it seems to also features social justice articles, as implied by Hannity's initial enthusiasm to publish an exposé on Hank Hippopopalous in Hank After Dark. Season 2 In Hank After Dark '' Diane, Princess Carolyn, and BoJack are going on a book tour to promote the paperback edition of ''One Trick Pony, as filming on Secretariat was put on hiatus because someone died. Before they leave for Alaska, Princess Carolyn makes BoJack promise he won't say anything offensive or controversial that could hurt his movie. In Juneau, Alaska, BoJack and Diane are at a QandA for One Trick Pony. One guy tries to ask him a controversial question about Israel's government and how the US should get involved—but BoJack actually answers it in a way that pleases both sides. Someone has a question for Diane, asking if she was worried that the book would ruin BoJack's reputation, which BoJack also wants an answer to. Diane says she thinks the truth is worth pursuing, no matter what, and many other celebrities have done far worse and they still have careers. She begins to list of celebrities, including Hank Hippopopalous. Someone in the audience cuts her off when she brings up Hank, asking what she means by that. Diane states that all his former assistants made the same accusations against him, while BoJack tries to change the subject to him as he knows this could get controversial—and that said accusations are just a Google search away. Everyone in the audience does this and are shocked. This makes it to the news. It is also announced the Prince of Cordovia went missing briefly that afternoon but was found buying chili, although it was actually Todd—and the prince had swapped places with him. Tom continues on the Hank story and questions what Diane has against him. Cardigan Burke, their sociologist, dismisses these allegations, and is offended Diane would imply something like that on "a national treasure." Diane assures him she won't, and she just wants the whole thing to blow over. At the QandA, the audience keeps egging Diane on her comments on Hank, with one woman saying if he was a bad person they wouldn't let him be on TV. Diane tries to encourage the audience to only talk about the book until one man says women are always making broad accusations to get attention, and when they don't have proof they just slink away. Diane is starting to get angry, while BoJack tries to divert attention to himself by saying he texts and drives. The man then says Hank's assistants took his money and don't care that they're ruining his life. This pushes Diane over the limit and decides she won't stop talking about Hank until justice is served. Diane is then seen on the news, arguing with Cardigan and Tom, as BoJack tries to divert attention to himself. Cardigan asks what she has against Hank, as he seems like a nice guy. Diane explains that's the problem, everyone loves him so they don't want to believe he's capable of doing anything bad. Tom counters that they don't know for certain if these accusations are true, but Diane argues back it was "eight different women" who all said the same thing, although Tom believes not enough is known about those women to actually trust their accusations. Diane angrily tells Tom he's a journalist and won't tell his audience the truth. After BoJack turns the TV he was watching the interview on, he gets a call from Wanda who asks him to talk to Diane because Hank is the only thing keeping her network afloat, the same network that employs Diane's husband. BoJack is also apparently upset she's upstaging him when the book tour is supposed to be about him, and he promises Wanda he'll talk to Diane. In New York, Diane is taken to meet the editor and chief for Manatee Fair, Amanda Hannity. Amanda tells her she'd love to bring Hank down because he sends a bad message—a man's reputation is more important than the lives of the women he's ruined. Princess Carolyn assures Diane she's got her back, whereas BoJack is still trying to divert attention to himself. Amanda takes Diane to her office and encourages her to stay strong, as people are gunning for her because she's trying to expose the truth on a man. She suggests they get someone to go on record. Diane says she's contacted Hank's pasts assistants—but she hasn't heard anything. Amanda asks about Hank's current assistant. Diane finds out she did get a message from her. On the message she left, she reveals her name is Nicole and says she really needs to talk to someone. In Burbank, Diane waits in a parking garage. A black car pulls up, and a female bird comes out of the driver's side. She confirms she is Nicole when Diane asks her. Diane gets a tape recorder and notepad out, but as soon as she does Hank gets out of the car and introduces himself. He thanks Nicole with a wicked grin and walks up to Diane. Back in Los Angeles, Prince Gustav learns from the news that Todd gave his fortune to charity and fired his chief adviser, all of which could lead to changes in Cordovia—including economic collapse, which angers the real prince. Hank tells Diane he didn't do anything and turns off the tape recorder. He then tells her he isn't scared of her, in fact, he's doing this as a favor to her, because he's not a bad guy and in twenty-four hours the media will move on to some other big story, and he'll continue his shows that employee lots of people. Hank tells Diane at this point, she's done, and if she keeps this up, she drag down people close to her. As he leaves, Diane, still not intimidated by him, says she knows who he is. Hank replies "Sweetheart, everyone knows who I am. I'm Hank Hippopopalous. Who the hell are you?" Back in New York, despite not getting anything, Diane is still determined to bring Hank down. However, Amanda says she's cutting the story, as the owners of Manatee Fair and her don't think it's a good time, although Diane angrily points out the same people who own Manatee Fair also own MBN, the channel Hank is on. In L.A., Mr. Peanutbutter looks through all the hate mail Diane has been getting. Meanwhile, Prince Gustav is disgusted with American life, and goes back to Cordovia. As they leave Manatee Fair, BoJack tells Diane to give it a rest because she's lost. Diane asks if he believes that Hank is innocent—to which BoJack denies. Just then, Todd escapes from the Embassy of Cordovia building and tries to tell them from happened to him—but they don't believe him and cut him off. Diane asks BoJack why he can't be on her side. BoJack says he's always on her side, and tells her she won't win this, and questions if she's ''on ''his side. He brings up the book, and Diane is annoyed he's still mad about it. BoJack angrily tells her she manipulated him, whereas Diane angrily counters back that the book made people take him seriously and gave him everything he wanted. BoJack says she still hurt his feelings and she never apologized. Diane apologizes and says she never intended to upset him, and she should have handled things better. BoJack accepts. Diane asks BoJack to be in her corner because she doesn't have anyone else, and he agrees. Later that night, Diane arrives home. As she and Mr. Peanutbutter arrive home, she excitedly tells him Wayne might be able to publish a Buzzfeed article on the situation. Mr. Peanutbutter asks to talk about the Hank situation. He calmly says he asked her nicely to not make the situation worse, but she didn't listen, and he doesn't understand it how that would make a difference. He then shows her the boxes of hate mail and death threats she's been receiving, and the thought of someone wanting to hurt his wife upsets him. Diane says maybe she'd be safer in Cordovia. Mr. Peanutbutter then says she probably should go to Cordovia, so that she can have an opportunity to make a difference—and because maybe some space would be good for them. Diane asks if he really wants her to go, to which Mr. Peanutbutter solemnly replies "Why does it suddenly matter what I want?" Diane sits in the airport as she waits to leave for Cordovia. She sees Hank being interviewed by Tom Jumbo-Grumbo on the TV. Tom asks Hank if he did what the allegations claim, to which Hank simply replies "No, I did not." Tom states that’s good enough for him, and then announces the big story that Kanye West claims to hate Thin Mints. Diane looks down by everything that’s happened. A man sitting next to her tells her to smile, which makes her more upset. Season 3 Princess Carolyn mentions it in Start Spreading The News. Trivia * It is likely a reference to the real-life ''Vanity Fair ''magazine * Hilary Swank works as a staff member there Category:Stub Category:Companies Category:Magazines Category:Locations